Keep Despair at Bay, Hold onto Hope
by malcopunch
Summary: Rei O'Neill attends a party along with his family. Every goes smoothly until he feints by drinking a certain type of wine. When he wakes up he finds that everyone with the expectation of 15 people are gone and there is something that prevents any of them from getting outside. They are then confronted by the Mono Butlers who tell them the only way for them to escape is to kill.
1. Cast List

**Keep Despair at Bay, Hold onto Hope**

 **Summary:** Rei O'Neill attends a party along with his family. Every goes smoothly until he feints by drinking a certain type of wine. When he wakes up he finds that everyone with the expectation of 15 people are gone and there is something that prevents any of them from getting outside. They are then confronted by the Mono Butlers who tell them the only way for them to escape is to simply kill each other. Now trapped in this game of life and death Rei has to escape with his family. Will he be able to or will he die? Find out in Keep Despair at Bay, Hold onto Hope.

 _ **Cast List:**_

Main Antagonist: The Mono Butlers: These are two Butlers that oversee the proceedings that go on during the Killing Game. The two personalities clash very different as one is all giddy and loves to see the violence commence while the other is sarcastic and dark but promotes violence in the name of justice. Where they came from is unknown and their age is unknown.

 _ **The 15 Ultimate's**_

 **Main Protagonist: Rei O'Neill** – The Main Character. He is a member of the O'Neill Family which is one of the richest families in Britain. Due to his wealth and status he has become quite a ladies man. Not helped by the fact that he writes Poetry. He often sarcastically talks with his twin sister but he often speaks in a polite way in order to see more gentlemanly like. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Poet. His age is 20

 **Ren O'Neill –** The Sister of Rei who is much more prone to violence as she likes to resort to violence if things don't go her way. She is a tomboy which annoys her mother and father and would be riding and practising her archery skills rather than flirting with boys as such she is considered an outcast by her peers with the expectation of Jessica Findlay who comes from a similar rich background and is the Ultimate Equestrian. The two have a close relationship. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Archer. Her age is also 20

 **Sandra O'Neill** – The Mother of Ren and Rei and the Husband of Galahad. She is your typical up-start women as the one thing she cares about more than anything else is manners and respect. She often dislikes rebellious men and other men besides her husband. She has been speaking to one her husband's former comrade Jean Pierre – The Ultimate Gunner. She does possess a secret fondness for children and became a storybook writer and writes for upper class children. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Storybook Writer and her age is 45.

 **Galahad O'Neill** – The Husband of Sandra and the Father and Ren and Rei. Due to his battle hardy nature he is a very strong and stern man believing in the survival of the fitness above all else. He loves beer but the one thing he loves more than anything else is his wife and wants to protect her above all else in the world. He is a skilled General and knows a lot about military tactics. He used to be Former Comrades with Jean Pierre and considers him a friend. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate General and his age is 50.

 **Harold Kamakura** – The Butler of the O'Neill Family with a past he would rather not speak about due to its dark nature. He is loyal to a fault as he will protect his master's life at all costs due to the fact that as a solider he was drafted into wars and fought against the British but he was rescued as Galahad and became a deadly assassin and asset to the British Empire. After he retired he now serves the O'Neill family. Likes cleaning things and has a phobia of blood as he has been in so many battles that he hates the smell and the look of blood. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Butler and his age is unknown as he hasn't aged a day she he was rescued. He does have a brother though.

 **James O'Conner** – One of the sons of the richest families in Britain and best friend to Ren. He always loves the ladies and is an infamous womaniser as due to his charming looks that include his blond hair and blue eyes he is often described as being the perfect looking man by the women who follow him around. His loves to his looks off – to his best friend and other males due to the fact he is attract to men more than he is attracted to women but women still follow him around despite his self-centred attitude. Despite this he still has a good heart and will help a guy or a girl in need. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Bachelor and his age is 21.

 **Lucy Wayne** – Comes from a fairly rich family but gained an interest in plants at a young age due to his fashion with seeing them grow and how they sprout out to look beautiful. As such she often talks to plants and believes they can actually think and move like real people. This has made her a social outcast but she doesn't care she just loves her plants to much. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Botanist and her age is 25.

 **Senior Davul –** Coming from span he has pink hair and is quite the campy individual due to his style and attitude to everything. He believes that nothing can beat his bull fighting in the arena. He often attracts girls but has a softer side as he has becomes friends with Rei due to his love of poetry as he wants to learn poetry in order to attract the girl of his dreams. He has quite a talent when it comes to guitar playing and poker. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Bullfighter and he aged 24.

 **Racheal Wilson** – One of the top members of a Crime Family that is top of the leader boards when it comes to wealthy families however she does not care one bit about her family's wealth and would rather spend her days thinking around with explosives. She loves the sound they make and is an expert in calculating just how big a boom can be. She once tried to blow up a barn before she was caught by her parents. She is kooky, wacky and totally out of control and hates getting bored as such she will always find something interesting to do which will most likely be explosions. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Explosives Expert and her age is 22.

 **Lissa Stark** – Another top member of a rich family. She has decided to invest most of her time in the art of fencing. She has a very cold persona and does not care much about people and she considers them just be pests. However, she does carry a large amount of respect for the people that she has lost to including the main protagonist Rei as such she has a high amount of respect for him and considers him to be a genius. She often is seen carrying around a sword and as such you do not want to get in her way. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Fencer and her age is 26.

 **Integra Allen** – The Main Female member of the Allen Household and the one who is running the party as her husband is currently away but requested this party to happen. She is one of the most mysterious members of the cast as she often likes keeping to herself and her fans. As such she does not interact with the others but has a sarcastic and blunt attitude and will often mock Sandra due to her up-tight and haughty nature. As such this has caused quite a rivalry between Integra and Sandra. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Planner and her age is 40.

 **Jessica Findlay** – The best friend of Ren and comes from a background similar to Ren the two met as they both shared an interests when it came to the art of riding. While Ren was more skilled in the art of archery – Jessica had her talents when it came to riding as such she has been named the Ultimate Equestrian. She often likes taking long walks in the countryside and often is seen with a horse or making a comment or two about the situation. She has a very particular mind and does not think about what could potentially happen as she would rather focus on the now. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Rider and her age is 23.

 **Albert Nevermind** – A Prince from Novolisc. Gerald Nevermind is the youngest member of the group at the age of 11 but is very mature and perspective or his age despite always being pampered by his maid. Gerald has a fascination when it comes to detective stories and always likes to investigate things and piece the puzzles together before anyone else does. As such he is one of the smartest and logical members of the group but still keeps an air of smugness as he looks down on others as he considers them inferior mentally. The only person who he truly loves is his maid who has looked after him since birth. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Prince and he is aged 12.

 **Seras Reis** – The Maid of Albert and the one who has looked after him his whole life. Seras truly cares about Albert and is often seen grounding him as he goes off on one of his talents when it comes to figuring out clues. However, she has a past that she does not want discussed as she has been the product of an experiment. Even she herself does not now if she was once female or male but calls herself a she. Her Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Maid and she is aged 17.

 **Jean Pierre** – A friend of Galahad and a skilled military officer who was known for his skills when it comes to the art of shooting he has a strong military attitude but is not as serious as his best friend and likes to have a good time especially when it concerns French food and wine. He is often seen looking at Sandra due to a certain incident that he will not mention. He is often seen being the first one when it comes to getting drunk and as such likes to keep wine to a minimum despite his love for it. His Ultimate Talent is Ultimate Gunner and he is age 41.

Those are the players in this game. I hope you enjoy the prologue and I will update this as quickly as I can but it most likely won't be every day.


	2. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Keep Despair at Bay, Hold onto Hope

Chapter 0 - Prologue.

February 11st, 1891

"Have you prepared for the big party yet" a large booming voice came from below the stairs

"I am currently preparing to get ready though I do not see why you are complaining at me when my sibling has not fully prepared yet" I shouted back trying to hide the smugness in my voice

"Well she is a lady so she needs time to prepare. You have no excuse" another large booming voice came from belong the stairs. Maybe they were two goblins

"Fine then mother, I will get ready as quickly as I can to go to this wondrous occasion" I sarcastically replied while also trying to hide the sarcasm

"Watch that tone of yours" the female voiced roared

"Fine then", I quickly ran towards my bedroom preparing everything. I was rather amused at the whole ordeal especially because those loud booming voices are my parents and usually they are not as loud as that though I must admit while my mother shouts like a lion, she looks like a elephant.

"I grabbed a couple of things and then I looked in the mirror at myself" I pated my red hair that was slicked back expect for one little piece of hair that could be slicked so I decided to put it forward to make it look unique. I looked at my eyes which were blue as the night sky and as dark as the ocean. I adjusted my white coat and my red-shirt that I must say made me simply stunning. I mean I have always been attractive to the ladies but today…oh man today I will get all the attention from the girls at the party. Maybe i will make them fall in love with me with my poetry.

Muttering to myself "I doubt madam boring would even allow me to hang out with girls"

I went down the stairs and noticed that my sister had finally changed into his dress though I must admit it was pretty cute seeing her in the dress and then suddenly...

 **SLAP**

"What was that for Ren O'Neill, did I insult you in a way you find most discomforting"

"Oh" Suddenly Ren looked at me weird

"What are you giving that look for?" I asked

"Well Rei, I just wanted someone to hit because…let's just say this night is not going to be great"

"Well you could try and knock off an apple on someone's head with a bow…I am sure they would most approve"

We both laughed but our father was not amused

"Enough of this foolishness, back in my day you would have fought on the battlefield as a solider" the loud bombing male voice spoke

Rei looked up his father Galahad "Well father it is not your time, it is my time and tonight I am going to have a most enjoyable fun with the ladies"

"You certainly will not" said the large female booming voice that belonged to my mother. I expect you to become a writer like me

Ren smiled at her mother "Well considering his bloody awful poetry", she said it in the most sarcastic tone possible "I don't think he would be a very good writer

"Nonsense" Galahad spoke

"Why is that?" Ren was being rhetorical

"I have seen his poetry and I must say his writing is excellent, he may be imperfect but he is a gentleman" Galahad spoke in his usual pompous voice

"I am sure the reason why he writes poetry is to pick up the ladies along with his best friend the Bachelor"

"Balderdash" Galahad boomed

"I agree" said my mother Sandra "Mr James O'Conner is a fine young man that is gentlemen like and truly cares about Rei, you would be wise to watch your tongue Rei"

Rei looked annoyed and I smiled at her

Galahad spoke again "Well it's time we get going, being late to the party would be ever so rude

Sandra then spoke wanting to be the figure of attention "I must agree, butler bring the horse and carriage to us and then set course for the Allen Residence".

"Of course mam", the butler spoke as he ran to get the horse and carriage"

Ren then spoke trying to elevate some of the tension "I must say I have always found it funny…the way he walks"

Rei nodded "I must agree with you my sister, I have always found it funny. He looks like father after he has had too many drinks"

"Balderdash" Galahad boomed

Sandra then upset at the pair said "Your father never walks like that when he is drunk. He always stumbles around"

I laughed along with Ren but mother and father did not seem to notice what Sandra had said. Suddenly the butler appeared with the horse and carriage.

"Please step in" the butler said but I noticed her suddenly looked around as if he was afraid of something...

"I am sure it's nothing Harold Kamakura" Galahad stepped looking as confident as ever.

Sandra then decided to talk to Harold "How is your brother Izuru doing? Last I heard he decided to go to Japan."

Harold Kamakura then looked at my mother and said "I have not heard from him in three years but I am sure he is preforming admirably when it comes to his plans ma'am."

Sandra looking intrigued by what Harold just said but knew that they had to go quickly said. "Very Well, take us to the Allen household"

The horse and carriage moved and I looked at the sky thinking about what this gala would bring. All the top Ultimate's from across the country were supposed to be attending including me the Ultimate Poet, my sister who took up the unusual hobby and has trained to become the Ultimate Archer, my father who was one of the most skilled generals and has earned the title of the Ultimate General, the butler who has served our household for generations and has been given the title of Ultimate Butler though I do question why he looks so young when according to my parents he has been working at our household for generations and finally there is my other who is the Ultimate Storybook Writer as she writes stories for children.

"I wonder what this night will bring…"

In the other part of town, two man in cloaks talked to each other

"The Plan is going swimmingly, the guests of the ball will not suspect a thing"

"They must not suspect that we have laid a trap for them…we need to make them feel the despair of everything that is going to happen to them, like a Ball of Killing"

"I agree sir, tonight is going to go most swimmingly and soon you will run the upper class families and their reputation forever"

"I hope so, too long have they stepped on the little guy and now it's their turn to feel what true pain is. I am going to enjoy watching this play unfold and seeing who can overcome what I have planned for them. Even the executions are going to be great to watch"

"I hope you give a good performance and make sure they don't catch on"

The two cloaked figures left.

 **END OF PROLOUGE**

 **15 SURVIVORS REMAINING**


	3. Chapter 1 When the Bells Sound Part 1

I didn't feel like talking match as the horse and carriage rode to the house though once the house came into side I had a big long look at it and wow even someone like me had to admit that the building looked very impressive. The house was easily 6 floors tall along with a great big fence and another house that looked like it only had one floor but it still looked impressive

"Wow, I knew the Allen's had a big house but this is unreal"

"I know Ren, how rich must you be to live in a house like this" Rei said while looking at the Horses that were in the fields

"Stop looking at those horses dear and focus on the building" Sandra said.

I noticed there was some jealously in her voice.

"I am so glad we are hear" said Galahad clearly admiring the house's beauty

"Me to" Ren said as she looked at the farmyard

The Butler lowered all of us down and then Galahad talked to him

"Care to join us?" Galahad said

"It would be my pleasure" Harold said clearly happy that he was allowed to attend a part such as this.

As we walked to the building I noticed there was someone running towards us

"REN!"

I knew who it was. Both Ren and Jessica shook hands

"How are you doing Jessica", it seemed like Ren was curious about Jessica's appearance and the fact she is extremely attractive

"I am doing fine but I wish my father wasn't such a pig, I am concerned he might grow fat from the amount of food he is eating. Anyway do you want to go out and have a look at the horses?"

"That is not going to happen" Sandra said very firmly

Ren sighed "What do you mean by that?"

"The Allen family have given us strict instructions not to touch any of the horses or there could be some potential trouble" Sandra boomed

"Fine, fine" Ren looked very disappointed and the news that there wouldn't be any horse touching

Jessica decided to cheer Ren up

"How about we enjoy the party" Jessica said with a smile on his face..."

Ren sighed and said "sure"

The two of them headed off into the house

I noticed than Jean had decided to meet my father

"Comrade, how are you?"

Galahad looked very happy to see Jean

"I am doing great though I heard you were planning to help the army"

Jean nodded his head

"The army had the biggest impact in my life and no matter if I get away from it…it always follows me around so I decided why not help the army I mean someone like me could be a perfect teacher"

"I agree" Galahad shouted as he tried to have a conversation with the party in the background

"I hope you help me with the whole army business" Jean said clearly looking hopeful

"I would love to but now I have a wife and family so I can't help the army anyone still if they are looking for advice I certainly can provide it"

Jean looked disappointed and then nodded after looking at Sandra

My father than laughed and said "Do you want to have a drink?"

Jean looked a bit more happier than he had been and said "Sure why not, beer while not being the best drink is still a good drink"

The two of them headed off to the party. I decided to follow them until

"HEY MAN!"

I knew who it was the instant he talked

"So I am guessing you are here to pick up the ladies?" I asked him rhetorically

"Of course" James said clearly proud of the fact

"Have you met anyone you have found an interest in" I asked

"Sure" suddenly James went over and told me something

"Senior Davul is fine, I heard he is a bullfighter and was requested by the Allen family to come to this party and I can see why, the girls are following him around the place like he is some god. I wish I could have a piece of that action..."

James looked disappointed

"I am sure he wouldn't mind if you asked him" I told James trying not to laugh

As we talked I noticed that Ren was talking to the man himself

"Hello lady" Senior Davul bowed to my sister. It was clear he was from a rich family considering he had manners and respect

"Why hello there Senior, I heard that your bullfighting has become famous even here in the UK"

"That is the case, I was started off as a rookie but I rose to the top and now I am preforming at a global stage and impressing even the queen, I am sure lucky" Senior Davul had a big smile across his face. To be honest it was rather amusing

"You making fun of the bullfighter?"

I noticed that someone was coming from the right

"Always with the cold comments Lissa, why can't you be more outgoing?"

"Because that would mean I would have to deal more with people like you James" James suddenly got scared from the cold look that Lissa was giving him

"Come on, he's not that bad…just a little stupid" I shrugged my shoulders and based on her reaction I did not convince her"

"Ignorance is a sin of itself, anyway I heard that the Allen Family's Main Member is not going to be attending this party"

I knew that was extremely strange but then I saw someone in a maid costume appear

"Mr Allen will not be attending as he has other business relating to the Novolisc Family"

"So who are you supposed to be, Lissa sniped back at the maid's comment"

"Excuse my manners, my name is Seras Reis and I am a maid working for the Novolisc family and Mr Albert…"

"Hey why are you talking to my maid?"

Suddenly a snot nosed little kid walked up to us. By his clothes I could tell he was very rich

"You seem like a pair of fools especially the one in the stupid purple outfit"

"Hey I like my outfit" – James seemed cheesed off by his comment

"Sorry for his manners, his name is Albert Novolisc and he is the..." 

"Prince of Novolsic" I noticed there was some smugness in Albert's voice. Most likely he thought he was much better than us

"Well a snot nosed brat is still a snot nosed brat" Lissa commented at Albert

"Please don't be disrespectful to my master" Seras started to look very worried as Lissa and Albert were clearly not getting along.

"Sigh, how about we just leave these three love birds alone and go search for something fun to do" I said clearly bored about the conversation

"Let's go to the roof" James suggested while moving around a glass of wine

The both of us headed towards the balcony and then we saw a girl who manic hair who was spinning a ball around

"My, what do we have hear…these guys look like a couple of jokers to me" the mysterious girl snickered as she kept playing with the ball"

"I am not a joker!" James sounded very offended by the comment that was made by this person"

"Then let me ask you this question, what's your name?" I asked with a surprising amount of sincerity.

"Fine but I will only tell you this once, the name's Racheal Wilson, got it memorised…"

"I think I have memorised it just fine also what's that ball you are playing with?"

"It's a bomb…" Racheal said those words as seriously as she could

Both I and James looked shocked and we said together "REALLY!"

Racheal then started to laugh "of course not silly that would have been stupid. I can't believe you just fell for that…maybe this party will be fun after all."

The three of us started to chat and then headed down the stairs until James being the idoit he is bumped into someone

"I'M SORRY!" The girl was being rather loud

"It's okay, blame everyone on James..."

Racheal noticed something "What is that a plotted plant"

The girl blushed and said "Yes…this is a plant.."

Racheal shrugged "You really should bring plants to parties I mean it could be dangerous 

The girl started to look nervous "I know but I really want to"

James then patted the girl on the head and said "What's your name?"

The girl looking interested said "My name is Lucy Wayne"

James smiled and said "Okay then, how about I help you out"

Lucy smiled and said "You would do that for me"

James then said "Of course, Racheal do you want to help me out?"

"Why not, I always like a good challenge" Racheal said with the outmost confidence"

"Hey Rei do you want to help us?"

"Nah, I need to go to the toilet" I said hiding my disinterest in helping the girl out

"See you then Rei" The three of them headed out and I walked to the toilet. Then I overheard something…a conversation between my father and someone else

"This party has been expertly planned you know, everything seems to fit perfectly in place. You have really outdone yourself Integra"

The women known as Integra smiled "You know that I always create the best parties for everyone while you wife is just making silly storybook stories"

My father puffed out his chest and said "Well my wife is kind to me so that's all that matters to me"

Integra smiled and said "We shall see..."

The two started to talk some more but I decided to leave them be and instead go and talk to the others. I decided to do some more partying with the other guests but as a started to drink and drink I started to feel a bit dizzy and I noticed the others were feeling a bit dizzy too. I fell on the floor and collapsed.

"Huh, what is going on?" that was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a couple of things that were very strange indeed the first thing was that the tables and the floors were completely spotless with no grim or dirt on them besides the dirt left by me. The second thing that was strange is that in the room there were only 14 other people and the rest was gone missing. I felt that was very strange since there was at least 100…where could the others have gone. I was kind of curious but at the same time I was just waking up so I didn't have my bearings. I did noticed that a couple of people were already awake including...

"Brother!" Ren shouted at loud as she could 

"Can you shut up, you are most likely going to give everyone else a headache"

"Sorry…" Ren looked annoyed but she bowed her head in apology.

"Anyway we need to wake everyone else up including mother and father. It looks like Bullfighter and Plant Girl is awake so ask them for help"

"Fine then but you really should be doing this..." Ren went over and talked to the bullfighter and plant girl and the three waked everyone up one at a time

"What happened? One minute I was partying with girls and then..." James looked fairly annoyed at the situation

"Me falling unconscious, this is simply unacceptable" Galahad boomed as loudly as he could

"Well you always fell unconscious during parties so this is not too surprising" Jean was also getting up.

Eventually everyone get up and suddenly Integra asked a simple question

"What's happened?"

No one could give her an answer until

"I can explain the situation you guys are in"

Suddenly two butlers appeared in front of the 15 guests. One was wearing an all-white suit including a White Mask and the other was wearing all black suit with a black mask.

"My name is Mo" said the White Butler

"And my name is No" said the Black Butler

Sandra being very annoyed said "Who are you meant to me"

Mo and No said at the same time "We are the ones who run this game"

Racheal started to look very happy "I love games…what kind of games are we playing"

Albert looked cross "Someone like me has no time for games. Can we just leave?"

Both Mo and No smiled at the same "You can't leave"

Albert started to get angrier "Why not"

Mo and No said at the same time "You will miss out on all of the fun"

I started to get curious "What do you mean by fun?"

Mo and No said at the time "Currently you are inside the Allen Residence though there is a key difference before the party. You are no longer able to move outside of the resident area. You are able to move to the farmland and the Archery range but that is it. The rest is barred by very high fences and there is no way you can escape as our dogs are making sure that no one gets out of the area"

Everyone started to look concerned

"But my plants…I want to go hope" Lucy was clearly concerned but then Mo and No responded at the same time

"Why are you feeling so down Lucy, there is a way you can escape?"

Galahad pumped up and said "What is this means of escape"

Mo and No smiles kept becoming creeper and creeper

Mo said first "The method of escape is one of the funniest past times of all"

No then said "It gives me a rush of excitement every time I see it"

Finally the two said at the same time…. "MURDER….isn't it so much fun!"

Everyone either looked shocked or they spluttered

"Um, senior we can't possibly murder…that is out of the question. I disprove of this whole situation"

Mo smiled and said "Well that's the only way to escape this building. I might as well lay out the ground roles. Out of their pockets appeared 15 sheets of paper and each paper was handed to each person. Everyone was on edge especially Sandra who looked like she was about to faint.

Mono then started to read out the rules

"Rule One: Students are to stay in the house area until the game is concluded. Supplies have been provided for the stay at the house

Rule Two: Keep the house clean. Dropping things on the floor is not allowed

Rule Three: Sleep is only allowed in the certain rooms.

Rule Four: Meals are delivered at 7:00 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:00 PM. Only at those times, one person may enter the Kitchen to collect the food, and they must bring out every prepared plate.

Rule Five: Locked doors are not to be broken down or have their locks picked.

Rule Six: Damaging your butlers Mo and No is not allowed.

Rule Seven: In order to complete the Game of Mutual Killing, a Student must kill another and keep the crime from being discovered. Several hours after the murder, a Class Trial will be held.

Rule Eight: Rules may be added at any time by the Guide."

Everyone looked surprised at the murders even the trained butler who was used to deadly situations was gasping for air

"This is absurd, no one is going to follow these rules..." Sandra shouted clearly worried about the situation

"Senior, I agree these rules are so strict that not even someone like me won't be able to follow them" Senior Davul was getting louder and louder

"None of this is acceptable I will find the one who did this and…." Everyone was getting louder and louder…

ENOUGH! The two Monobulters shouted shutting everyone up

Mo than jumped up and down and said "If you do not follow these rules…"

"You will all die" No's voice was cold like ice...

Both then said "If that's all we must be going. At the moment you guys are only restricted to the first floor but as this Killing game continues you will have access to multiple floors. I hope you all have a wondrous game of despair. We will be looking forward to seeing what happens"

The Two Mono Butlers left in a flash of smoke and everyone just stood there in silent not wanting to speak but of course it had to be Galahad that spoke first

"I am sure no one is going to kill each other…that is absurd I mean…." It was clear he was sweating

"Yeah man, I would not be able to kill someone even I could" James tried to miserably back up Galahad

"Then you two are most likely to die" Suddenly Lissa decided to speak

"Yes I agree, we have two options 1. The first is to adapt to the situation and live our whole lives here and 2. Murdering each other in order to get free…" Integra was waving her fans around

"But ummm….i don't want either option…" said Lucy clearly worried

I started to think about it…as much I hate to admit Integra was right, we can't trust each other as we do not know what the other is currently thinking. Right now someone could be planning to murder and we would not know about it. We can't trust each other in this Killing House Party Game. I need to protect my family at all costs and escape this game I must keep despair at bay and hold onto hope…

 **CHAPTER 1 – When the Bells Sound Part 1 END**

 **15 SURIVIVORS REMAINING.**


	4. Chapter 1 When the Bells Sound Part 2

**Chapter 1 – When the Bells Sound Part 2 BEGIN.**

Everyone was just looking at each other not even ready to make the first move until Jean decided to piped it

"Since it's late outside I recommend we all go and have a sleep and think about what has happened about us" Jean looked like he was clearly upset but trying to hide it

"Yeah….i am not trusting what anyone of you guys say but I do admit I am rather tired right now" Lissa kept twirling his rapier.

"Hey watch that…." James looked very annoyed at Lissa's rapier

"Don't care" Lissa's eyes looked like sharp daggers.

"Well I must say I must agree with Jean" Galahad boomed.

"Can you please not shout so loud…you are very loud..." Lucy seemed to be very nervous.

"I disagree!" Galahad boomed again

"Umm, husband I think its best you be a bit quiet..." Sandra patted his husband in the back.

"Okay then" Galahad's voice started to become quieter

"I can see this is going to be a fun time..." Integra being the snake that she started to slowly walk out of the room with the others following her

"Umm brother I am concerned about something" Ren decided to quietly whisper to me

"What is it?" I was curious about what she was going to say next

"I think Lissa could be a problem…." Ren looked like she was very angry

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Rei, Lissa seems to be rubbing everyone the wrong and I am concerned that eventually someone will snap and…"

I decided that it would be best to reassure Ren "Don't worry, Lissa is stronger than she looks I am sure she will be fun..."

"That's not what I meant..." Ren quickly walked to the door

I pondered what Ren has said for a second…could she mean that Lissa could possibly murder someone…nah not even as cynical and cold has the capacity of murder. I sighed to myself.

"I think it's most likely because Ren does not trust Lissa"

I walked to other House than contained all the bedrooms. Turns out the Monobutlers were right with high fences that would have made it impossible for jump over and dogs everywhere looking at me like I was there next snake…personally I don't want to be their snack.

Mo "Glad you have come, this is the bedroom house. You have a key assigned to each of you that will be used to only open your bedroom door and be careful you must not open your door at night. You may never know what creepy crawlers will stalk at you from the night"

Mo then jumped up and down in excitement. It was clearly everyone besides No was not happy at Mo's giddiness.

"Jumping up and down like that. That's is not appropriate" Sandra was staring at Mo

No started to look very angry… "If you insult by brother then I will feed you to the dogs"

Sandra got quite a fright from No's statement and my father looked like he was ready to punch him but then realizing that violence would not solve the situation decided to hold back.

Mo and No then jumped up and down and said "Please have a good night's rest and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Everyone entered their rooms accept me…what is fear the unknown that kept me from opening for bedroom door… I shrugged and then I opened the door.

Surprisingly the room was very spacious with tons of room and a huge bed. I decided just to have a lie on my bed. There was no way I was going to fall asle…zzzzzzzzzzz

 **The Next Day**

Suddenly the morning light shone in my room and I slowly opened my eyes. Everything had not been a dream – the situation we had been placed in was very real and I sighed to myself and then opened the curtains and noticed that today was extremely sunny. I sighed to myself and decided to head to the other house. As I slowly walked to the house a speeding something came at me and said

"HEY REI!" I got knocked over by Racheal Wilson who was running all around the place as I got up

"Ow, what that was that for…" I wasn't too happy that someone decided to knock me over

"Well I wanted to give you a big hug but I guess I went too far…." Racheal bowed her head slightly

"Well its okay…say how was your night?" I asked her curious about what she was going to saw.

"My night was perfect, I slept like a doll and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" She jumped up and down

"Do you ever run out of energy?" I asked her

"Nope!" She started to run to the other house. I smiled and I quickly ran to the house. When I opened the door I noticed that everyone was already there including

"YOU'RE LATE!" Galahad boomed which really wasn't helping matters

"Well I would have been late helping the master but the master is kind and decided to get up before me" Seras was bowing her head in her usual fashion

"I heard sounds outside and that woke me up..." Albert clearly looked annoyed

"Anyway…let's get this meeting started" Integra sat at the top of the table along with all the others in the dining hall

Seras decided to speak first "What are we going to talk about"

Integra then smiled and said "Currently the only thing that is available to us at the moment is the grounds and the first floor which is very small consisting of 3 rooms, the ballroom, the dining hall and a small room that has a fireplace…"

"Greeeattt…" Albert said sarcastically

"Do not worry senior I am sure the Monobutlers will give us more space" Senior Davul confident as always started to reassure Albert and Seras started to smile at him.

Integra then coughed and said "Well today let's just explore all of the first floor and the grounds. We nodded our heads and suddenly the Monobutlers appeared and put some food down on the table. After breakfast I decided I would like to play some tennis and since Senior Davul was near the tennis court I decided it would best to have a match against him.

The Monobutlers then came and provided us some tennis balls and rackets which were much better than most tennis rackets had every right to me. As we stood opposite sides Senior Davul decided to go for the first strike

"ENGRADE!" Due to my skill as a Tennis Player I was able to keep Davul on his toes but he was no slough either in that department as he managed to hit my balls back with such accuracy and skill.

"Senior O'Neill, what do you think about the situation we are in" Davul managed to hit the ball back despite the fact I hit it in a hard to reach area.

"Currently I think everything has gone well though I suspect that some of the more unstable members will cause some problems"

"Senior, you mean like Jessica and Lissa?"

"Yes, one is extremely hyper which will get on some people's nerves while the other is cold and does not get along with many."

"Yes I can see how those two are a concern…they do seem like they have a one track mind." Jean came into the picture

"What do you mean by that my good Frenchman?"

"They seem like their own little world mind you girls like that are usually in their own world" Jean speaking pattern was hard to describe but I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"Oh come on Senior they are not that bad"

"I am just concerned about them but the one I am concerned about the most is Integra. I have a feeling that she might have something to do with our situation since she seems so oddly calm about everything"

Jean was right, Integra was being very calmed about everything…but I decided to calm their fears "I think Integra is just trying her best with what she has"

Davul smiled "I hope you are right senior".

I decided to leave Jean and Davul be and decided to go to a building that was right to the house. I opened the door and it do not look as fashioned. Most likely because it was at quite a height. Suddenly I heard footsteps and a bookcase moved and it was…

"Fancy seeing you here" Integra decided to show us with her fancy fan

"Did you know about this place that is separate from the main house?"

She smiled at me and said "Of course but you got one thing wrong…this place is not entirely separate as there is a tunnel that connects the two places and I decided to use it to see if it was still working…"

"Oh I see and there is a hole..." I was curious about what hole in the wall

"That hole is for people that want to protect themselves as they can very easily fire their gun out of that wall and get a perfect shot…it's for protection

"I see…" I was satisfied with her answer though I thought to myself just now mysterious she was as I knew little about her.

Suddenly I heard a knock and I opened the door, turns out it was Jean

"I have finished my game with Senior Davul…care for a game?"

Integra smiled and said "I accept"

Jean looked shocked and said "Wait, you play tennis?"

Integra then looked at me and said "Well of course"

Jean smiled and said "Very well Madam…let's have a game of tennis"

The two of them went outside of the building and I smiled to myself… "This might actually be rather fun"

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

?: "She is going to tell Galahad everything, if that happens by reputation will be ruined along with my pride. I have to stop her from revealing the truth somehow or someway but he cannot learn the truth…what shall I do? "

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 When the Bells Sound Part 2**

 **`15 SURVIVORS REMAINING.**


End file.
